Princess, Heir, Peasent
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: What happens when a princess meets a casanova ? When a heir falls in love with a ordinary girl ? When a rich boy with a beautiful girlfriend falls in love with an insecure tomboy ? Jemi, Niley, Taylena Miley/Nick Demi/Joe Selena/Taylor Auditions inside !
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Mitchie Torres is the princess of Costa Miles and is about to be the next in line as the queen. However, she constantly receives death threats from an unknown person. Afraid that she will be harm, Queen Sophie put Mitchie is the care of the CIA who sends her to live with one of their agent. She live with the agent and his two twin daughters, Miley and Carter. Queen Sophie enrolls Mitchie in the prestigious school Lake Munroe along with Miley and Carter. The trio meets the guys whom might be the one for them.**

**Cast:**

**Demi Lovato as Princess Mikayla Demetria 'Mitchie' Torres  
****Miley Cyrus as Miley Ray Masen  
****Selena Gomez as Carter Alexandria Masen  
****Nick Jonas as Nicholas Jerry 'Nick' Gray  
****Joe Jonas as Joseph Adam 'Joe' Gray  
****Taylor Lautner as Taylor Daniel Lautner  
****Kevin Jonas as Kevin Paul Jr Gray  
****Daniella DeLeasa as Daniella Marie Gray  
****Tom Cruise as James Masen  
****Ashley Tisdale as Jessica Ashley Gray  
****Carrie Underwood as Queen Sophie Torres  
****Angelina Jolie as Connie Gray  
****Brad Pitt as Kevin Paul Sr Gray**

**Auditions:**

**Nick Gray's Fiancé  
****-Heiress to JK holdings  
****-Must be beautiful  
****-Sweet and Nice**

**Taylor's sister (1 older, 4 younger)**

**Joe's girlfriend number 1, 2, 3**

**Joe's first love  
****-Beautiful**

**Nick Gray's girlfriend  
****- Evil  
****-Materialistic**

**Taylor's rich girlfriend  
****-Manipulative  
****-Materialistic  
****-Easily Jealous**

**I will only start my story if I have all the characters**

**Profile:**

**Princess Mikayla Demetria 'Mitchie' Torres  
16 years old  
****Princess of Costa Miles/ daughter of Queen Sophie  
****More about her: Mitchie is the princess of Costa Miles and is the next in line for the throne. When she receives evil threats, her mother send her away to live with a CIA agent and his daughters. She became best friends with Miley and Carter. Her mother puts her to Lake Munroe High, the most prestigious High School in the whole of the states along with Miley and Carter. She meets Joe Gray, the Casanova of the school who tries to ask her out for many times but have been cruelly rejected by her many times. Mitchie then learns that Joe actually have a reason for his frivolous ways. **

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Ray Masen  
****16 years old  
****Daughter of James Masen/ Twin sister of Carter Masen  
****More about her: Miley is the oldest daughter of James Masen and is the older fraternal twin sister of Carter. Miley helps her father to run the frozen yoghurt side of his bait shack cum frozen yoghurt shop. When Queen Sophie enrolls the trio in Lake Munroe High, Miley falls in love with Nick, the heir of the largest corporation in America. Despite their differences, their love for each other is strong. However, both she and Nick have to stay strong for the challenges coming their way.**

**Carter Alexandria Masen  
****16 years old  
****Daughter of James Masen/ Twin sister of Miley Masen  
****More about her: Carter is the younger insecure tomboy daughter of James Masen and twin of Miley. Carter claims that she never have a crush on boys before and don't intend to because she don't see the point in having a relationship. She goes to Lake Munroe High only to finally have feelings for Taylor, a popular boy in school. When she tries to forget him, fate makes opportunities for her to fall for him even more. **

**Nicholas Jerry 'Nick' Gray  
****17 years old  
****Heir to Gray's Industries/ Son of Connie and Kevin Gray/ Brother of Jessica, Kevin, Joe  
****More about him: Nick is the youngest son of the Gray's and is the potential heir to their family business. His mother have many expectation on him. Nick falls in love with Miley. They started dating but Connie is always trying to break them up. She eventually tries to engage him to someone else but his heart is always with Miley. **

**Joseph Adam 'Joe' Gray  
****18 years old  
****Son of Connie and Kevin Gray/ Brother of Jessica, Kevin, Nick  
****More about him: Joe is the second youngest son of the Gray's and is known as the Casanova of the school. When Mitchie first came to Lake Munroe, Joe is determined to make her fall in love with him but is rejected multiple times. He realize that he is really falling for Mitchie and convince himself that he cannot fall in love with her because of an experience he had. He is not force into marriage because his mother knows that Mitchie is a princess. **

**Taylor Daniel Lautner  
****17 years old  
****Student at Lake Munroe High  
****More about him: Taylor is the son of a senator. He sees Carter merely as his 'buddy' but is not aware that she likes him. He became attracted to Carter but refuses to admit it. He tries to defend Carter many times when his girlfriend bullies her but is unable to do it. **

**Kevin Paul Jr Gray  
****21 years old  
****Son of Connie and Kevin Gray/ Brother of Jessica, Joe, Nick/ Husband of Daniella  
****More about him: Kevin is the oldest son and second child of the Gray's. He is mainly the husband of Daniella and helps her to run her family business. Years ago, Connie forced Kevin to marry Daniella so that their families' company can be associates. Even though it was an arranged marriage, Kevin loves Daniella. He does not want his younger brother Nick to follow in the footsteps of Jessica and Him. **

**Daniella Marie Gray  
****21 years old  
****Wife of Kevin Gray  
****More about her: Daniella is the only daughter of the DL Holding and is married to Kevin. Daniella is married to Kevin because of a arranged marriage. She didn't love Kevin at first but their feelings grew after a while.**

**Jessica Ashley Gray-Tisdale  
****22 years old  
****Vice chairman of Tisdale Hotel Chain/ Daughter of Connie and Kevin /Sister of Kevin. Joe, Nick  
****More about her: Jessica is the oldest child of the Gray's and is the only daughter. She is married to the CEO of Tisdale Hotel Holdings. Jessica is actually in love with someone else when she was younger but is forced into marriage by her mother. She is aware of what her mother would do to the man she love so she just obliging go ahead with it. Jessica does not want her youngest brother to follow in she and Kevin's footsteps.**

**James Masen  
****41 years old  
****CIA agent/ Owner of a bait shack cum frozen yoghurt shop/ Father of Miley and Carter  
****More about him: James is a CIA agent and also own a bait shack cum frozen yoghurt shop outside of town. His wife passes away when she was young leaving him to bring up his twin daughter Miley and Carter. **

**Queen Sophie Torres  
****30 years old  
****Queen of Costa Miles/ Mother of Mitchie Torres  
****More about her: Sophie is a beautiful and intelligent queen of Costa Miles. She loves Mitchie a lot and would do anything to protect her. She sends Mitchie to Louisiana to protect her and for her to lead a normal life. She enrolls Mitchie into Lake Munroe High along with Carter and Miley. **

**Connie Gray  
****43 years old  
****CEO of Gray Industries/ Mother of Jessica, Kevin, Joe, Nick/ Wife of Kevin Gray  
****More about her: Connie is the mother of Jessica, Kevin, Joe and Nick. She is also wife of Kevin Gray. She wants the best for her children but she does not understand what they truly need. She force Jessica and Kevin into marriage and wanted to force Nick. She hates Miley a lot as she thinks she is just a peasant from a poor family. At the end, she finally realize what her children truly needs.**

**Kevin Paul Sr Gray  
****44 years old  
****Chairman of Gray Industries/ Father of Jessica, Kevin, Joe, Nick/ Husband of Connie Gray  
****More about him: Kevin is the father of Jessica, Kevin, Joe and Nick. He also the husband of Connie and the founder of Gray Industries. Kevin is very ill and is in a coma. Connie made used of his sickness and tells her children that he is dead when he is not. He in the end did regain conscious. **


	2. Author Note

Hey guys just want to let you know that you are allowed to submit as many characters as possible. However, it comes on a first come first choice basis so if you see the characters already been submit don't bother to audition for it. (=


	3. Something is needed for your help

**Hey guys I am sorry I have not update for a long time but I promise I will update once every roles are confirmed. However, there is an author out** **who copied this story for me. If she continues this, I cannot continue this story anymore. Please help me. Her name is ****I Love u 1213 ****and her copied story is call ****Before and After the storm**


End file.
